Dragonball FG: Broly Saga
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: With Rylejin down, who's going to protect the Earth? Read and find out! Plz review to see how it is! The next saga is a MiniSaga called Peace Time, then the real saga is called The Final Saga
1. Character Bio

_**Ok people thank you all for reading my story. Also, I would like to thank The Drifting Dreamer for showing me this site. Now someone asked that who are the characters, well here is a little character sheet for the new characters. Enjoy!**_

Ryoken :

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Race: Saiyan

Main Character

Gohan's youngest son out of 3.

Inherited all of Goku's powers.

Most people want him dead.

Becomes evil on the 1st saga

Vincent :

Gender: Male

Age:39

Race: Saiyan

Gohan's oldest son of 3.

Always have to deal with Jin's

trash talking.

Jin :

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Race: Saiyan

Gohan's second oldest son of 3.

Likes to start fights with Trunks Jr.

Also likes to talk a lot of trash.

Vallen :

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Race: Saiyan

Trunks' oldest son of 3

Becomes evil on the 1st saga

New protector of the Earth (Temporairly)

Serenity :

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Race: Saiyan

Trunks' only daughter, 2nd oldest of 3.

Ryoken's girlfriend

Die's on the 1st saga by her brother

Shadow :

Gender?

Age?

Race: Dark Saiyan

Born from Vallen's emotions

Dark Saiyan race appears later

_**Alright! That's all of the new people**_

_**Turn the page for chapter 1 of the**_

_**Broly Saga!**_


	2. Baba's Warning

Dragonball FG: Broly saga

Chapter 1: Baba's warning

It's been about a two years since Vallen defeated Shadow Ryoken. All that was left of him was the bad memories of him destroying an entire city without effort and the deaths of Vallen's sister, and his close friend Ryoken with his two brothers. Even after that dramatic battle, he still felt that something was wrong. The air around him, as if the Earth is expecting something to come.

One week later, the answer of that mysterious feeling came.

" Vallen! Vallen!"

" Huh?...Hey it's that old fortune teller again." Vallen said.

" I have a name you know! It's Baba!"

" Whatever, why 'are' you here? Aren't you supposed to be with King Emma in Other World?"

" Humph! People have lives unlike you!" Baba answered back.

" Well at least I'm not old and use a floating ball to get to places." Vallen said to himself.

" I heard that! Being Vegeta's grandson makes perfect sense on why your are rude." Baba said.

" Ok! Ok! Just tell me what's going on so we could get on with our lives, at least my life." Vallen said impatiently.

" Fine I will rude one. Let see what Earth's future looks like..."

" YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO EARTH JUST TO TELL ME A FORTUNE!" Vallen said furiously.

" Why don't you SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Baba yelled back, " I see a dark future for this planet. Another Saiyan, comes here to Earth...oh my...everything is gone...He discovers the Dragonballs and wishes for immortality. You are nowhere to be found. The Dragonballs where later destroyed along with Piccolo..."

" A Saiyan...but I thought...this can't be. When is this 'Saiyan' coming to Earth?" Vallen asked wanting to know more.

" He will be arriving in less than a year! You must find your brother and find the Dragonballs so Ryoken and his brothers could come and help you guys!" Baba said shocked on the limited time.

" Don't worry, I'm on it! No Saiyan is going to destroy the Earth as long as I, the proud new King of Saiyans is alive!" Vallen said confidently and left to find his brother.

" Godspeed Vallen, the fate of the world is in your hands now." Baba said and left back to Other World.

_I feel great! I never felt this way before! I must collect the Dragonballs and wish back Ry and his brothers before this Saiyan gets to them first!_ Vallen thought as he rushes back home and get his brother to prepare for the new threat that awaits them.

The race is on for Earth's life! As Vallen warns everyone about this new threat, somewhere in deep space a dark-hearted being sets his eyes on Earth and will be arriving in less than a year to cause havoc and destruction on Earth!

" HEHEHEHEHE...KAKAROT...YOUR DEAD...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

NEXT- CHAPTER 2: The hunt for the Dragonballs begin!


	3. The Hunt For The Dragonballs Begin!

Dragonball FG Broly Saga Chapter 2: The hunt for the Dragonballs begin!

" WHAT!"

" Yeah, we only got one year to prepare for this Saiyan."

As Vallen told his brother about the warning, Trunks Jr. quickly got the Dragon Radar and started looking for the Dragonballs. Vallen was left alone to train, as he trained he remembered all the bad things he done in his life, his own emotions controlling him was something he never want to happen again.

_So...this is it...the end of the world. I can't believe it that I have to defend the planet all by myself. At my current state I'm in no condition to protect anything, well I just gotta try. _Vallen thought.

Somewhere in the mountains...

" YES! I FOUND ONE! This is good progress, finding two Dragonballs was too easy." Trunks Jr. said as he found the second Dragonball, " So, five more to go, this is going to be easy!."

Meanwhile...

" YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SAID ONE YEAR!"

" I'm sorry! People make mistakes ya' know"

Ryoken, currently dead, can't believe that Baba made a stupid mistake, " Listen! You must tell them that they got six months not a year!"

" Hey! I'm not someone's messenger girl!" Baba replied.

" You'll be someone's lunch if you don't go!" Ryoken yelled.

" Fine, I'll go. These kids these days, always demanding things." she said talking to herself.

Back on Earth...

" YOU STUPID FURTUNE TELLER! CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

" I said I'm sorry! Oh wow you people got six months to prepare, so what?"

" WHAT WAS THAT! LISTEN...If you would've gotten this right, my brother would've collected the Dragonballs faster! Because of you, he only has 2 Dragonballs!" Vallen said trying to calm down.

" That's it I had it! You kids always yell at me!" Baba said crying.

" Well, that's because you make dumb mistakes!" Vallen yelled.

Now with that unwanted update, Vallen told Trunks that now they have less than half a year to gather the Dragonballs. They felt like if they were going to die before the Saiyan arrives. As three months passed, the Dragonball progress increased slowly. They only had five Dragonballs, so they took some time for them to train.

" Alright Trunks! We only have less than three months to train. You must've learn how to go Super Saiyan throughout our training right?"

" I guess, I'll try anyway." Trunks said nervously, " HYAHH!"

" Yes Trunks you almost got it!"

" HYAHH!"

With all his might Trunks managed to go Super Saiyan.

" You did Trunks!" Vallen said happily, " You remind me of dad for awhile"

" You think? Vallen, I miss him."

" I do too, so make him proud by helping me kill this Saiyan that's coming."

" Right! I won't let you or dad down."

" That's the spirit! Now lets get some rest."

As the night came, Vallen stayed awake and looked at the stars...

_Father...what are our chances? Can I really protect the Earth and live through another day? I just don't know what to do anymore. There's just one thing I do know...TO HELL WITH THAT SAIYAN! I will do everything in my power to beat him!_

the next day...

" Trunks! Wake up, it's time to finish the search for the Dragonballs!"

" W-what? Again?"

" The Dragonballs don't come to us bro'."

" ...(YAWN!)...aw alright. Where is the next Dragonball?"

" It's close by, hold on." Vallen said, " It's over...here..."

" What? On a waterfall?" Trunks said surprised, " So, who's going the to get it?"

" There's no time to see who goes first, anyway I'm going, you stay here." Vallen said impatiently.

" Hey there little fella, I'm here to take ya where you belong." Vallen said as if the Dragonball were alive.

" Finally! Only one more to go!" Trunks said happily.

" Sis, Ry, everyone...where one ball away from getting your lives back." Vallen said relieved, " You all will soon..." _Whata! I sense a dark energy around here! Where is it coming from? _

"...(gasp!)...n-no...right behind me?" Vallen said turning around slowly.

" HEHEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" VALLEN! HELP ME!"

" TRUNKS NO!" Vallen said shocked as all of this is happening too fast.

" Who the hell are you! And what did you do with my brother!" Vallen asked.

" I'LL TELL YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE GONNA DIE HAHAHAHAHA! THE NAME IS BROLY THE ONLY TRUE SAIYAN!" he said, " And your brother? Oh you mean that little insect? He was bugging me so I killed him! You will soon join him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_DAMN! WE WERE SO CLOSE! I ONLY NEEDED ONE MORE BALL! HE GOT HERE FASTER THAN I THOUGHT, now he killed my brother! He was the only family I had left! No! I WON'T LET THIS GO UNACCOUNTED FOR! NOT ONE BIT! _

" NO!"

" Hmm? I guess I made him mad. No matter he's dead!" Broly said.

" Your mine!" Vallen said furiously as he became a Super Saiyan

END OF CHAPTER 2

NEXT: CHAPTER3- THE BATTLE FOR EARTH BEGINS!


	4. Trunks Jr's Goodbye

_**Ok...you all must be wondering how Trunks died. It was a quick bad excuse of a fight that I have taken the liberty to type this ' fight' before chapter 3 starts. Enjoy this small 'fight' and chapter 3 that's coming soon!**_

" Finally! One more to go!" Trunks Jr. said, " Hurry up Vallen! Now we need the..."_(gasp!) What's this power? I didn't felt it a awhile ago. No...could it be? The Saiyan?_

" Hehehehehehe...hahahahahahahahaha! Scared of me? Well you should be!"

" Whoever you are I'll stop you with all my power!" Trunks yelled at the mysterious person.

" You can send an army and you won't be able to stop me!"

" Wanna bet? Now feel the power of a Super Saiyan! HYAHH!" Trunks yelled and became a Super Saiyan, " Now eat this! BURNING ATTACK!"

" What? I see this kid wants to play!" At the same time the 'Saiyan' dodged Trunks' attack like nothing and then charged right at him.

" No way! (Ack!) L-let go of me! Ahhh!" Trunks said in pain.

" Don't you want to play with Broly? Oh well now you die!"

" NOOOO! VALLEN! HELP ME!...ugh..."

(Crack!)

And with no effort Broly broke Trunks' neck and Vallen was nowhere to be found.

" Oops! Guess I broke your neck. Time to dispose of you now."

Broly then threw Trunks in the air and blasted him. In an instant, Trunks' helpless body disintegrated.

Now Vallen came but it was too late.

" Who the hell are you! And what did you do to my brother!"

" THE NAME IS BROLY THE ONLY TRUE SAIYAN OF THE UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**_ON TO CHAPTER 3_**

NEXT: DragonBall FG Broly Saga Chapter 3: The Battle for Earth Begins!


	5. The Battle For Earth Begins!

_**Now it's time for my long anticipated Chapter 3! It took me awhile to do it because I had serious dose of writer's block. Enjoy!**_

Dragonball FG: Broly Saga- Chapter 3- The Battle For Earth Begins!

" Your mine!"

" Let's see if you can hurt me!"

Now the fight began and with all of Vallen's might he punched Broly's face.

" Does it hurt?"

" Heh...it tickles, now it's my turn!"

" What!" _This is bad! Not even my Super Saiyan strength is enough!  
_

Without even trying Broly grabbed Vallen's leg and started tossing him like a ragged doll until he finally let go sending him directly to a mountain.

(CRUSH!)

" Damn! My head hurts! I'm weak already and I barely did anything! What should I do?"

" That's all? I expected more from you!" Broly said unsatisfied.

" SHUT UP! I SAID I'LL KILL YOU AND I WILL!" Vallen said trying to think, " Take this you bastard! GALICK GUN!"

" Humph! Such a weak move!" Broly said and charged at the attack head on, " Now THIS IS A move! BLASTER SHELL!"

On Other World...

" Damn! This is bad! I need to help him!" Ryoken said.

" Don't worry, this bad ass will think of something on how to beat him." Jin said without worrying.

Meanwhile...

" DAMNITT! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!"

" So your finally giving up aren't you?"

" No, but you just gave me an idea...I'm gonna try something that I never thought of...NOW GRAVITY HOLD!"

" WHAT! W-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! I'M FLOATING AGAINST MY OWN WILL!" Broly said as he got lifted up by Vallen's new technique.

" You like? Because I'm going to make a 1000-feet hole so you could stay there!"

" Well...Impressive, but for how long do you think this can hold me?"

" Long enough to think of something!" As soon as Vallen said that, he dropped Broly inside that seemingly bottomless pit and sealed off the exit, " Finally, a time to rest and think how to destroy him."

_I need to think of something quick! That stunt I pulled there can only hold him for thirty-minutes!_

_I hope that would be enough for me to do something...I got it! The Dragonballs! I still have all seven of them with me somewhere._

As he landed some 50 miles away from where Broly was kept underground, Vallen used the Dragonballs and summoned Shenron.

" WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME? SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW AND IT WILL BE GRANTED!" Shenron said.

As soon as Vallen was going to say his wish, a long green energy beam came out of the blue and struck Vallen causing a giant hole in his abdomen.

" (Ack!)(Gulp!)(Caugh!)(Ugh!)" With blood all over him Vallen managed to say... " I-I-I w-w-wi-wis-wish for s-so-some-o-one t-t-tha-that c-ca-can k-kill Broly! Hehehehehe...B-Broly...S-Say you ass good-bye and I'll see you soon yo-you bastard...ugh..." And Vallen fell taking his last breaths and died.

" YOU THOUGHT THAT HOLE CAN KEEP ME THERE FOR A LONG TIME HUH! Now whatever you said doesn't matter no more, your dead now." Broly said.

" YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron said and the Dragonballs seperated throughout the world.

END OF CHAPTER 3

_NEXT: CHAPTER 4- WHO IS THE NEW SAVIOR?_


	6. Who Is The New Savior?

Dragonball FG: Broly Saga: Chapter 4- Who Is The New Savior?

In Other World...

" Ah...ah...no...V-Vallen...NOOO! WHY YOU? YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE! IT SHOULD BE ME! ARGHH!"

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down! I know how you feel. But there's nothing we can do now. The Earth is his now." Jin said trying to calm down Ryoken in a negative way.

" Wait," Vincent said " There's still hope."

" What? How?" Ryoken asked eagerly in tears.

" The Dragonballs, before he died, he made a wish for someone that can kill him. The Earth still has one more chance!"

Meanwhile on Earth...

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE EARTH IS MINE! NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME!" Broly said thinking that there's no one to fight.

" Why don't you shut up and turn around you moron!"

" Eh? Who said that?" Broly asked wanting to know where that voice came from.

" Right behind you stupid!"

" WHAT? ANOTHER FIGHTER? BUT I THINK I KILLED THEM ALL!"

" Your right, you did killed all of Earth's fighters but not me...Name's Rylejin a pleasure to destroy you." The mysterious fighter said.

" Where did you came from?"

" Like if it matters, I was born from the emotions of the strongest fighters of this planet and I will make sure I won't rest until my purpose is complete!" Rylejin said.

" Well then, let's go because no matter how strong you are, I'll be the one left standing at the end." Broly said confident.

" ALRIGHT HERE IT GOES! IN HONOR OF VALLEN AND RYOKEN! SUPER RYOKA BANG ATTACK!"

" And so it begins." said Broly bracing himself for the attack.

And so it does begin, the ultimate fight for Earth's sake and what's left of Earth's forces is Rylejin, born with the purpose of defeating Broly.

" You can't win!"

" Wanna bet?" Rylejin said confidently and punched him in the face.

" AHH! THAT HURTS!" Broly said, " THAT DOES IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY TRUE POWER!"

" Hah, perfect just what I wanted!"

" HYAHHH! NOW FEEL MY TRUE POWER!"

" Really? Is that the best you can do?" Rylejin asked, " Well that's nothing! YOU WILL NOW FEEL MY TRUE POWER! HYAHH!"

" NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! HE'S STRONGER THAN ME!" Broly said scared.

" Ahh...This IS good!" Rylejin said relaxed, " Now, how to destroy you? Wait I know! I'll rip you to shreads until nothing remains of you!"

In Other World...

" I...I can't believe it. Vallen actually created someone that can stop him. Now then, let's just see if he can beat him once and for all." Ryoken said with his hopes up now.

" Yeah...Vallen that idiot, he actually pulled something off that's worth saving." Vincent said with hope in his eyes.

" Alright! Broly doesn't know what kind of trouble he's in. Get him you newbie! Kick ass!" Jin said

Back on Earth...

" Hehehehehehehe...hahahahahahaha! Now it's your turn to feel the meaning of death! Vallen this is for your bravery!"

" DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL WITH ALL THE POWER I GOT! GIGANTIC METEOR! VHOAHH! HAAAH!" Broly yelled and a meteor-sized energy ball was summoned and was set to kill Rylejin.

" Fine then! You wanna play? I'll play! REVENGE SPIRIT BOMB! VHOOAAHHH! HAAAAAAAAAH!" Rylejin yelled and an almost equal-sized energy ball came from his own energy and from the planet's own energy and was shot directly to Broly's Gigantic Meteor causing the biggest beam struggle ever blinding 5000 miles away in a bluish-green light.

END OF CHAPTER 4

_NEXT- CHAPTER 5: THE LAST STRUGGLE_


	7. The Last Struggle

Dragonball FG: Broly Saga

Chapter 5- The Last Struggle

" DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL WITH ALL THE POWER I GOT! GIGANTIC METEOR! VHOAHH! HAAAH!" Broly yelled and a meteor-sized energy ball was summoned and was set to kill Rylejin.

" Fine then! You wanna play? I'll play! REVENGE SPIRIT BOMB! VHOOAAHHH! HAAAAAAAAAH!" Rylejin yelled and an almost equal-sized energy ball came from his own energy and from the planet's own energy and was shot directly to Broly's Gigantic Meteor causing the biggest beam struggle ever blinding 5000 miles away in a bluish-green light.

" YOU CAN NEVER DESTROY MY GIGANTIC METEOR!"

" OH REALLY? AT THE PRICE OF DROPPING MY POWER LEVEL TO A MERE 1, I CAN!"

" NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

" OH BUT IT CAN! NOW TAKE THIS GALICKHAMEHAAAAA!" Rylejin yelled and combined both Vallen's and Ryoken's specialty attack into one of his own.

(BOOOOOOOOOOM!)

In Other World...

" HELL YEAH! RYLEJIN DID IT!" Both Ryoken and Jin said.

" Don't put your hopes up, this fight ain't over yet." Vincent said.

"Y-your saying that to scare us aren't you?" Jin asked.

" No I'm not, I never lie. Just look for yourself." he said

" W-What? Impossible!"

Back on Earth...

" Heh, that'll do. Finally my purpose here is complete." Rylejin said relaxed.

" hehehehehehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE! I PUT ALL MY ENERGY INTO THAT ATTACK!"

" YOU THOUGHT THAT CAN KILL ME? NOT THAT EASY, NOW IT IS MY TURN TO KILL YOU!" Broly said laughing.

" Darnit, I need a miracle now to defeat him! I don't have no more energy!"

As soon as he said that Broly was knocking the sense out of him. It was like if Hell was a real person and was beating him with a spiked metal bat. For some miraculous reason, Rylejin managed to stay alive after that harsh and brutal beating that can't even be described in words.

" AHHHHHHHH! UGH...AHHHHH! ACK! CAUGF! AHHHHH!" Rylejin was screaming in pain.

" Yes...YES! SCREAM IN PAIN! ASK FOR MERCY BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!" Broly said entertained.

In Other World...

" NOO! HYAHH!" Ryoken yelled with undescribable anger and became a Super Saiyan, " I'LL DESTROY YOU BROLY!"

" WAIT!" out of nowhere King Kai appeared from isolation, " DON'T GO! Your dead...if you die again, you will disappear FOREVER. Do you understand?"

" Yes...No matter what the risks are, I'm going. NOW INSTANT TRANSMISSION!" Ryoken said and disappeared from King Kai's planet.

Don't die bro, that's all I gotta say." Vincent said upset.

Back on Earth...

"...ugh...ugh...w-why? W-why n-now?" Rylejin manage to say with a puddle of blood surrounding him.

" Your no fun no more. Time to die!" Broly said unhappy.

_Damn...this is it. I'm sorry, I failed you all. Broly is just too strong. Vallen please forgive me._ Rylejin thought as he was ready for what was to come.

" GOOD-BYE!"

_VSHH!_

" EAT THIS YOU BASTARD! HYAHH" And Ryoken appeared out of thin air and blasted Broly's face.

(BOOOOOM!)

"AWWW! MY FACE!" Broly said in blinded pain.

" R-Ry-Ryoken?" Rylejin asked.

" Yeah?"

" I-I have so many questions to ask you..."

" This is not the time, I'll need your help to kill Broly." Ryoken said with his eyes focusing at Broly.

" BROLY! YOUR TIME HERE ON EARTH ARE OVER! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DISAPPEAR FOREVER!"

END OF CHAPTER 5

_NEXT: CHAPTER 6- Ryoken's Rage_


	8. Ryoken's Rage

Dragonball FG: Broly Saga

Chapter 6- Ryoken's Rage

" BROLY! YOUR TIME HERE ON EARTH ARE OVER!"

" What! This guy has the same energy as Kakarot's!" Broly said, " Maybe he is!"

" Wow...Ryoken is very strong, if only I was able to help him. Darn body! I can barely move a muscle! It hurts when I think!" Rylejin said.

In Other World...

" Alright! He's gonna win!" Jin said happy.

" Hmm... I don't know about that." Vincent said concerned.

" Damn it Vallen! Why are you so negative!" Jin yelled

" Because it's the truth! You may not like it but Ryoken can't win!" Vallen yelled back.

Back on Earth...

The battle raged on as Earth's last string of defense tried to stop the abomination that threatens Earth's survival. Rylejin couldn't believe how fast Ryoken was able to keep up with Broly.

" Man, I never knew you were this good!" Ryoken said impressed.

" Heh, You'll be surprised what I can really do." Broly said with a diabolical grin.

" Well lets go already, there can be only one strong guy in this planet!" Ryoken said impatiently.

" Your eager to die, hehehehehe...what you see now is my regular Super Saiyan form. You haven't seen nothing of what my power really is!"

" You don't know what I'm capable of either."

" Well then Kakarot-wanabe! You'll be the first to witness my REAL POWER! BUAHHHH! VOAHHH!"

" tch, grr. This could be bad! Oh well! FEEL THE POWER OF SUPER SAIYAN 5! VOAHHH!HYAAAHHHH!"

Both fighters gathered all thier energy and created a grand light show display that was able to be seen from miles away. All that was seen was bright green, yellow, blue, and white lights. After the energy field disappeared, both Broly and Ryoken changed. Broly increased in size and was buffed up drmatically. Ryoken had long white hair with white fur covering most os his upper body and had a long white tail sticking out.

" READY! GOOOO!" Both Broly and Ryoken said.

" NOW FEEL THE POWER OF MY GIGANTIC PRESS!"

" WELL GUESS WHAT! EAT MY FIST OF THOUSAND DRAGONS!"

When both fighters collided with each other, their surroundings was obliterated in a matter of seconds.

" That must've hurt huh? You know it hurts." Broly said.

" Heh, I had better hits from a girl that hurted! Now it's time..."

" KA...ME...HA..."

" K-KA-KAKAROT! GIGANTIC METEOR!"

" HA...HE..."

" H-H-He's gonna win!" Rylejin said

In Other World...

" ALRIGHT HE DID IT!" Both Jin and Vincent yelled happily.

" You now remind me Goku, Ryoken...Now finish him off for good!" king Kai said impressed.

Back on Earth...

" HEHEHEHEHEHEHE...KAKAROT YOUR DEAD! HYAHH!"

" NOW EAT THIS YOU BASTARD! HAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryoken said and with all his might he summoned an enourmous Kamehameha Wave.

(CRUSH!)(BOOOOM!)

" NOOOO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU KAKAROT! AHHH!"

" BUT YOU WILL! HYAHH!"

An enourmous explosion of blinding light that desintegrated everything in a 10,000 mile radius sprouted capable of destroying the Earth and when it cleared, Broly was nowhere to be seen.

" At last...it's all over."

" OR IS IT!"

" tch,...ack...no, no way..." Ryoken said afraid.

" I've got you now!" Broly said and grabbed Ryoken from behind and started beating him up so bad that made Rylejin's beating look like nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Heh, your no fun no more." Broly said upset and tossed him exactly next to were Rylejin was.

" D-darn it! H-he's t-to-too st-strong...I-I-ca-can't beat him...ugh..." Ryoken was barely able to say.

" I'm sorry Ry...I'm sorry to got you into this mess, I should've destroyed him when I had the chance..." Rylejin said and actually stood up limping, even after the beating that Broly gave him, " Don't worry...I'll finish him for ya', heh, good-bye Ry, it's been fun knowing you."

" What? What are you talking about?...Wait, no...don't do it! I won't let you!" Ryoken said.

" You are in no position of giving threats. I was created for the purpose of destroying Broly, nothing else. This final move will put an end to this nightmare!." Rylejin said rwady for what's to come.

" It doesn't have to end this way! Let me help you!" Ryoken said with tears.

" You already did, now it's time for me to return the favor. Good-bye Ryoken." Rylejin said and disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER 6

_NEXT ( THE SHORTEST BUT DRAMTIC CHAPTER!)- CHAPTER 7- RYLEJIN'S DECISION_


	9. Rylejin's Decision

Dragonball FG: Broly Saga

Chapter 7- Rylejin's Decision

" BROLY! IT'S OVER NOW!"

" Huh? Oh...it's you. What can you possibly do to defeat me?" Broly said relaxed.

" HAAA!"

Rylejin transformed to a Super Saiyan once more to perform his final attack.

_This is for everyone on this planet! Vincent, Jin, Ryoken, Vallen! This is all for you!_

" BROLY GOOD-BYE! VOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!HYAHHH!BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" NO! RYLEJIN! PLEASE STOP THIS NOW!" Ryoken said crying.

" NOO! I-I-I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Broly said shocked.

" I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Rylejn yelled and got engulfed by his own energy and Broly was engulfed by Rylejin's energy as well.

" Broly...this is what happens when you mess with the Earth! Now I'll make sure that you will never lay foot onto this planet ever again! GALICKHAMEHAAAAA!"

" NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AHHHH!...uh...ugh..." Those were the final words of Broly and was disintergrated.

" HAAAAA!" The intensity was too much that he got destroyed along with Broly with his final attempt to save the Earth...

(BOOOOOOOOM!)

"NOOOO!" Ryoken said crying. Forcing himself to stop crying he managed to say, "Rylejin...you idiot...you saved the planet by killing yourself. Don't worry, until we meet again, I'll make sure that the planet you saved by your bravery won't get destroyed.

As months passed, Ryoken gathered all the Dragonballs again, waited for a year so he can make a wish again, and then restored everything back to normal, before Shadow first appeared, and told his brother's, Vallen, and Serenity how Rylejin saved the planet. Ever since that tragic day, everyone tried their best to keep the earth safe and Rylejin was remained a hero...

END OF THE BROLY SAGA

_NEXT SAGA- (TITLE UNDER-CONSTRUCTION) SAGA_


End file.
